The Other Half of Me
by EmilyRose09
Summary: Julian has always been methodical in his approach to love, but he may just have to rethink that when he falls for the book version of Haley James Scott.


**Disclaimer****: Belongs to rightful owners! **

**A/N: I have a newfound love for this couple—Juley. I hope there are others out there like me, too! This is canon up until 6x08. After that it's fair game! It starts right when Julian is coming to town. The rest is pretty self-explanatory. Please read and review! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Judging the Book

Julian Baker fiddled with the book in his hand for what very well could've been the hundredth time since he'd boarded the plane. He felt the smooth binding of the novel, breathing in that very particular newly printed smell. He studied the cover with slight distaste. It showcased a drawing of a bird and the name that Julian had come to despise with a deadly passion in big red letters.

_Lucas Scott._

The name was venomous on Julian's tongue. He hated a man he'd never actually met for one very distinct reason:_ Peyton Sawyer._

That was just another name that caused him anger, though he would never admit that. She had been _his_ girlfriend not so very long ago, and he missed her more and more with each day.

When they were still together she'd promised him that she was over Lucas Scott. She'd promised that she'd only kept his novel as a memento. She'd clearly lied to him.

Although, he was hardly surprised by that fact. Peyton never told the truth to anyone. Not him. Not her friends. Not her family. She never knew how to draw the line like he did.

He was calculating. True. But he was also charming and knew how to work that to his advantage. He knew when to lie, when to fib, and when to tell the truth. Peyton had yet to learn such distinctions. Maybe now he would have an opportunity to teach her.

He looked out his window and saw an endless black void of nothingness, but soon he would arrive in Tree Hill, North Carolina, and he would manipulate and charm Lucas into signing over the rights to his book for a movie.

It would be so simple and quick. It would probably take less time to win over Lucas than it had Peyton. He smiled cockily to himself, sensing an upcoming victory of sort. He would get Peyton back _and_ simultaneously make a half-decent story into a great movie.

He opened the novel again to a random page, ready to fall asleep to more words about his blond bombshell ex. He read Lucas' words:

_And so, the hallways at Tree Hill High that I also attended served as a dark reminder of my mother's past and my half-brother's infernal existence. I was tormented by my inferiority to him, by my illegitimate birth, and even by the infamous cheerleaders. Any yet, around me stood a solid group of friendships that shaped my high school career and my very person: Antwon 'Skills' Taylor, Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden, James 'Jimmy' Edwards, Ferguson 'Fergie' Thompson, Michael 'Junk' Moretti, Faith Banks, and Haley James._

_She is held above the rest for many a reason. She is the sister I never had, you might as well have referred to her as Haley James Scott, with irony to come later. Haley is that bestfriend that everyone should have. A rock. A shoulder to cry on. An oracle of wisdom. A partner in crime._

_She's the quirkiest girl I know, complete with numerous witty comebacks and a panache for putting you in your place. She's my personal equivalent of a nerd, but only for the fact that she is undoubtedly the smartest person I know. She's also infinitely better at mini golf, though I would never admit that in person. She has this air to her that is unparalleled in its kindness and understanding. She forgives the obvious flaws in others and searches for any good. I long ago realized that I am of lesser character than her, and she would be the first to agree. We have had our ups and downs like any relationship, but we have always known that our bond and love is forever._

_I began my freshman year of high school fearful of the defining year to come, but Haley served as my enforcer, and sometimes, even my protector. We were there for each other in ways that only true best friends could be. We were study buddies for biology, co-conspirators while working at my mother's diner. We kept each other's darkest secrets, including my sometimes unhealthy admiration to a girl I'd never even met—a one Peyton Sawyer. My dream girl._

Julian slammed the novel closed. He'd always enjoyed Lucas' words about Peyton before, but for some reason, it annoyed him this time. He had been so engrossed in Lucas' description of Haley James that he had forgotten his constant need to read about Peyton. He wanted to read more about Haley, even if that fact made little to no sense.

He finally let his eyes close, ignoring the stirring he felt about a girl he had never met. He wasn't one to have a dream girl. He'd leave that to the tortured writers.

* * *

The house was just as she'd described it. Julian felt powerful here, like he knew all of its history without being a part of it. He could see Peyton there, all angsty and romantic. But now it was time to focus.

"Lucas Scott," Julian greeted knowingly as he walked up unfamiliar porch steps.

The man he saw sitting there was clearly attractive. He had blond hair and soulful blue eyes, but his style wasn't nearly as flattering as Julians'. Yet, it was obvious why Peyton liked him. They had matching demeanors, and they even looked similar.

Lucas looked up from whatever novel he was reading. "Maybe," he began, suspicious by instinct.

"Julian Baker," he introduced himself. "I think your agent called you about me. I'm interested in optioning your book."

"Yeah, they called me last night." He set the book aside. "They didn't say anything about you coming to town, though."

Surprise was half the fun.

"No, no. Actually they don't know," Julian explained. "I'm just passing through on my way to New York."

Now that was a lie.

"Oh, right." Lucas laughed skeptically. "You're just passing through Tree Hill, huh?"

Julian smiled that megawatt smile of his. "Absolutely. Yeah. I want to get a feel for the people and places that inspired your book. It is_ really_ great work, Lucas." This was when he set his plan in motion.

Lucas remained unimpressed. "Thanks, but..."

Julian read the signs carefully. "You probably feel a little ambushed." When in doubt tell the other person how they feel.

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Yeah. A little bit."

Julian played embarrassed. "Right. I understand. When I get inspired by something I get a little obsessed. Not in a Peyton stalker sort of way. Just driven."

Lucas finally stood up. "What'd you say your name was again?"

They shook hands. "Julian Baker."

"Julian," Lucas echoed, imprinting it into memory.

"I tell you what," Julian continued. "I'm going to be in town for the night. Check out my credits online. If you're feeling it, give me a call. We'll grab a drink. You got plans?" This was his way of finding out about Peyton. He prayed to a higher power that Lucas was currently single.

Lucas played coy. "Maybe."

Julian smiled even wider, appearing amused. "That's exactly what I would have said. Fair enough. But if you don't, at least hear me out. If you don't like what I have to say, I'm gone. Okay? I promise. At the very least you get a couple of free drinks from a guy who loves your work."

Lucas nodded again, clearly contemplating the offer.

"Alright," Julian started up again, growing even more confident. "Your agent has my number, okay?"

Lucas almost looked excited when he replied with, "Okay."

"Good." Julian grabbed Lucas' hand again and shook it firmly. "Well, it's great to finally meet you, Lucas Scott. Your reputation precedes you." Lucas clearly didn't get the hint.

Julian walked back down the steps and put his badass sunglasses back on before turning back around. "Oh, by the way, the house is exactly like I pictured it. It's perfect." And with that, he got into a waiting black car, allowing Lucas to really think through his offer.

It didn't take a genius to know he'd take the deal. Who could possibly turn down an offer from Julian Baker?

Well, he was about to find out.


End file.
